Circuit devices are used in a vast assortment of equipment including computers and communication systems. Many circuit devices include dense and complex arrays of electronic, magnetic, and/or electromagnetic circuit components such as capacitors, resistors, integrated circuit chips (ICs), inductors, and lens systems, mounted on a printed wiring board (PWB). The PWB mechanically supports the circuit components and electrically interconnects them.
PWBs also provide means for electrically interconnecting the devices to electrical power, ground and other circuit devices mounted on a motherboard. Such means typically comprise electrical interconnect structures which can include separately attached connectors or interconnects built directly into the PWB or motherboard.
Conventional electrical interconnects used for interconnecting circuit devices such as high-speed microprocessors and power supplies may produce undesirable switching transients, especially if large currents must be switched and delivered to the microprocessor in a high-speed manner. In such cases, the presence of even small inductances in the interconnection path can generate significant spurious voltage signals. Such signals can deleteriously affect the performance of the microprocessor. Lowering the inductance in the interconnection path reduces the magnitude of the spurious or transient signals. Accordingly, low-inductance interconnects are essential for assuring the performance of the microprocessor.
Electrical interconnects with appropriately low-inductance have been developed for such circuit devices. These interconnects are formed in the edge surface of the PWB and typically comprise thin layers of copper (Cu). The interconnects are formed by routing or cutting through specially metallized regions of the PWB during PWB manufacture. Routing produces metal burrs in the metallized regions which must be removed by de-burring the PWB.
Unfortunately, deburring can contaminate the PWB circuitry with metal debris and compromise the various coatings on the PWB. Additionally, electrical interconnects for high-current circuit devices are made with thicker layers of metal than interconnects for low-current devices and thus, have more severe burring/deburring problems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of making a circuit device with ultra-low inductance electrical interconnects.